Percy Takes Charge
'Percy Takes Charge '''is the first episode of the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure mini-series. Plot It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor and all the engines were waking up at Tidmouth Sheds. Gordon looked across at Thomas from his berth. "Still asleep and my Express is due soon," he moaned to the others. "He'll wake up . . . eventually," said Henry. "Well hopefully he does because he has to shunt my coaches." "Maybe you should shunt them yourself!" teased James. "Huh! Stuff and nonsense!" retorted Gordon. "Now I'm going to the station, hopefully I'll build up more steam and hopefully this cheeky tank engine will wake up." Gordon puffed grandly away whilst Thomas' Driver and Fireman kept trying to light up his fire. "Come on, come on! Light up! We can't be late to shunt Gordon's coaches," said the Fireman. "We have a train to pull as well after that. Come on, old boy, wake up!" "Yeah, wake up lazybones," said Percy as he puffed onto the turntable. "Too much racing with buses, I'd say," added James. "Gordon will be waiting for his coaches," finished Henry. "Let him wait," replied Thomas calmly. "What do you mean, 'let him wait'?" exclaimed his Driver. "The Express musn't be late!" "Fine," yawned Thomas. "Someone has to fetch his coaches, because it's not like he's going to fetch them," chuckled Thomas. "Here we go!" It wasn't long before Thomas' fire was built and he had enough steam to puff out of the Shed. "Lazy old Gordon," he chuckled to himself as he puffed away. (scene switches to Gordon at the station) "The indignity! In full steam at the platform and no coaches." "Your train is due to leave soon Gordon," called James. Then Diesel oiled in with a goods train. "Ah, typical for you steam engines to be late. Let a modern Diesel engine handle shunting." "Thomas will be here any minute," replied Percy. Then, they heard Thomas' whistle from the Yard. "Well, good bye. I have to go now," said James and he puffed out of the Station. Toby was coming from the junction with Henrietta as James was departing. "Hullo, Toby," he called. "Hullo, James," whistled Toby. Meanwhile, Thomas was fetching Gordon's coaches. "Hullo, Thomas," said Annie. "It's time for our train," said Clarabel. "I know, hold on, I have to fetch LAZY Gordon's coaches first," he said loudly. "I heard that! I'm not lazy!" replied Gordon crossly. "You are lazy. Otherwise, you would fetch your own coaches." "You know quite well that tender engines aren't meant to shunt. That is for Silly Little Tank Engines." "Silly Little Tank Engines? Well, maybe this Silly Little Tank Engine should take the Express today!" Thomas steamed out of the station. "Good bye Gordon!" "What!? Come back with my coaches!" "You'll have to catch me!" laughed Thomas. "Thomas! WATCH OUT! The signal is RED!" cried Toby. Emily was coming from the other direction. She braked hard and stopped just in time! Thomas braked too, but the coupling snapped and Gordon's coaches crashed right off the track! "Uh oh, what have I done?!" (all the signals at the junction go red as the Fat Controller booms from his office. . .) "THOMAS!" The Fat Controller immediately came out his office to see the accident. "What has happened here?! Thomas . . ." "No, Sir! This wasn't my fault. Gordon was at the wrong platform and Emily was coming in MUCH too fast!" "No, it wasn't Gordon or Emily's fault. It was yours!" "But, but, I . . ." "Perhaps if I send you to work on the construction of my new Branch Line, that'll teach you to be a little less cheeky." "Construction site? New branch line? But Sir!" "No more complaints Thomas. You shall leave as soon as we clear up this mess." The Fat Controller surveyed the derailed coaches. "Great, we'll need Rocky. Although I think Ryan's on his way here . . . I wonder if he could . . . Be right back," said the Fat Controller and he hurried to his office. A while later, the engines heard an unfamiliar whistle. A purple tank engine was shunting Rocky. "Hullo," said Emily. "I'm Emily. Who are you?" "My name's Ryan. The Fat Controller sent me to collect Rocky. I was on my way here, but I got a message telling me to go to the Search and Rescue Centre to pick Rocky up and bring him here." "Well, very nice to meet you," said Emily, who was very impressed. "Ah, Ryan's here," said the Fat Controller. "My new tank engine." "New tank engine?" wondered Thomas. "Ugh! Not another steam engine," complained Diesel. "They just seem to keeping coming." All the engines were interested in seeing this new tank engine, especially Thomas, who was worried. At last, Rocky finished clearing the coaches from the tracks. "Good job Rocky," said the Fat Controller. He turned to Thomas. "Please leave towards Arlesburgh now. You will collect a train of ballast to take to the construction site." "Yes Sir," sighed Thomas and he steamed sadly. "Good bye Thomas," called Percy. "Good bye Percy," replied Thomas. "Now then. Ryan will be working on Thomas' Branch Line whilst Thomas helps with the construction of the new Branch Line up to Harwick," explained the Fat Controller. "Percy and Toby, please show him around." "Yes Sir!" the two engines replied. "So, when do I start?" "Well, Thomas had a passenger train to take in 15 minutes," said Percy. "Oh, OK then! Which coaches can I use?" "Not the Express coaches of course," chuckled Percy. "I guess you can take Annie and Clarabel. They're Thomas' coaches, but it's alright." So Ryan went to fetch Annie and Clarabel. "Hullo there! My name is Ryan and I'll be your engine today." Ryan went over to the Station where all the passengers were waiting. "Hullo everybody. Thomas isn't here today so I'll be looking after Thomas' Branch Line." The passengers were interested and climbed onboard. Percy was about to set off with a goods train to Ffarquhar. "Percy! Percy!" whispered Clarabel. "What?" Percy stopped next to them. "Why is he taking us today?" "Thomas has been sent away temporarilly. Ryan will be helping out on the Branch Line." "Oh, OK," replied Clarabel. "He does sound like a nice engine anyways," added Annie. "Indeed," agreed Clarabel. "Well then, have fun! I have to finish shunting my goods train." The Guard's whistle blew and Ryan steamed away. Later, Percy took his goods train up to Ffarquhar. He met Mavis there. "Hullo Mavis," said Percy, cheerfully. "Hullo Percy. I am just delivering a stone train for you to take to the Harbour." "Oh, thank you." "By the way, who is that purple tank engine?" "He's Ryan. He's helping out whilst Thomas works at the construction of the new branch line." "What new branch line?" "They're building a branch line from Arlesburgh up to Harwick." "I see." "Thomas was sent because he caused a big accident at the Station." "Oh, well I hope he's doing alright." "I'm sure he's doing fine." Meanwhile . . . "You can't go down there!" (the ground beneath Thomas starts to crumble) "Cinders and ashes!" (Thomas' load starts falling and Thomas is on the edge with one flatbed) "I can't hold it! It's no use! I'm going to fall!" "Good bye then," said his Driver and they jumped to safety. "HELP!" Thomas crashed into the cavern! "Uh oh! Oh no!" Thomas' load had spilt all over the cavern and Thomas rolled right along with it and onto a some rails! Thomas accelerated down! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (Thomas flies into the air) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Thomas lands in front of . . .) "A pirate ship!? Fizziling fireboxes!" (scene switches to nighttime. Ryan puffs into Ffarquhar with Annie and Clarabel) "Here we are! Last train I believe, right?" "Yes, yes," said Annie. "It's time for a rest." "D'you think I can sleep in the Sheds?" "Um, sure, I guess. Thomas usually sleeps there, but he's away, so yes," answered Clarabel. "You can leave us in the Carriage Shed," added Annie. "OK!" Ryan puffed besides Percy and Toby. "It is quite nice to be here," said Ryan. "Your branch line is lovely. I can't wait to see how my branch line will turn out!" Just then, the Fat Controller arrived. "Listen up. I have important news. Thomas has had an accident at the construction of the new Branch Line. Ryan, I am sending you to work there as of tomorrow morning. You will also stay there even after Thomas returns." "But Sir!" cried Percy. "Who will look after Thomas' Branch Line?" "Ah, that Percy, is for you." "Me Sir? Are you sure?" "Of course. You've done it before." "Um, yes, Sir," Percy replied nervously. "I'm sure you'll do a great job. And Ryan, you will head off in the morning towards Arlesburgh." "OK, Sir!" said Ryan excitedly. But Percy felt rather nervous. "Its been such a long time since I've taken over Thomas' Branch Line." Toby chuckled. "Don't worry Percy. You have me and I'll help you out." "Thanks." "Now get some rest. You still have to deliver the Mail Train." "OK then." Later that night, Percy went to the Harbour and found Stanley waiting as well. "Hullo Stanley. Have you come to help me deliver the mail?" "Yes Percy. The Fat Controller also said I'll be helping out of a bit on your, erm Thomas' Branch Line." "Well, I guess technically it is mine whilst Thomas is away. I'm actually quite nervous. It's been a long time since I've looked after it." "When was the last time?" "I looked after it when Thomas went to the National Railway Museum." "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Percy soon finished his mail route and headed towards Ffarquhar. A couple hours later, Percy woke up again to take a passenger train. "Hullo Annie and Clarabel!" "Why hullo Percy. Are you taking us today?" "Yes. I'm taking charge of the Branch Line now. Toby and Stanley are going to help as well though." Percy was coupled and off he set off to the Station. Soon, all the passengers were on board. The Guard blew his whistle and steamed out of the Station. "It is quite nice to do something different for once," he said. He was enjoying his journey. Presently, he reached Elsbridge. "We'll have to wait for Henry here," said his Driver. "He'll be here in a few minutes." So several of Percy's passengers disembarked, ready to board Henry's train while Percy waited for him impatiently so that passengers from his train could board his. But a few minutes turned into 15 minutes and still Henry hadn't come. "Botheration. Where is he?" "Delayed, probably," replied the Fireman. "But I can't wait here all day!" "Well, we do have to though," said the Driver. "We're a guaranteed connection after all." Five minutes later, Henry arrived. "Where have you been lazybones?!" asked Percy indignantly. "Sorry. There was a big hold up at the Big Station," replied Henry. "Anyways, what are you . . ." ". . . I deserve some more respect you know. Even if I'm only looking after Thomas' Branch Line temporarily. So don't you be late. OK? Got me?" "Yes, yes, fine, whatever." "Good." Percy's Guard blew the whistle and Percy puffed out of the Station. "Bossy buffers," muttered Henry. Percy steamed into Knapford very late. James was waiting to take passengers to Tidmouth. "Where have you been?" asked James. "I was held up by Henry at Elsbridge." "You poor thing. But now I'm late!" "What have you to do next anyways, James?" "Well, the Fat Controller has assigned me a . . . . goods train." Percy snickered. "You poor thing." "Disgusting. Anyways, why are you pulling Annie and Clarabel? They're Thomas' coaches." "The Fat Controller has assigned me to look after Thomas' Branch Line whilst he's helping out at the construction of the new branch line. "I see. Quite an eventful first day for then, eh?" "Yes indeed. Luckily I get to rest before heading up to the Quarry." "Good for you. Well that's my Guard's whistle. I'd better get going." "Bye James! Ah, now time for a rest." That afternoon, Percy took Annie and Clarabel down to Tidmouth. As he was preparing for the return journey, he saw Edward talking to Donald and Douglas. "And ye'll never guess what Rocky found . . . a Pirate Ship," said Donald. "My, that is most interesting," replied Edward. "And wee had to honour to take it up to Arlesburgh Harbour," added Douglas. "Great job guys. That Pirate Ship will be an excellent tourist attraction." "Yes indeed," replied the Caledonian Twins. "Anyways, how's the construction of the new branch line going?" "Eh, weel, we've had to divert the route because of yon sinkhole where the Pirate Ship wooz foound," explained Douglas. "But wee're making up for lost time, that's for sure," added Donald. "Well, nice talking to you two and nice hearing all the news. I've got to take this train of engine parts up to the Steamworks. Cheerio!" "Cheerio," replied Donald and Douglas. Percy set off as well with Annie and Clarabel. "Well that was most interesting," said Percy. "Yes indeed," agreed Annie. "I would love to see that Pirate Ship." "Me too," said Clarabel. "Well, let's go on our way now," said Percy. That night, Percy settled into Ffarquhar Sheds with Toby. "Hullo Toby." "Hullo Percy. How was your day?" "Oh, well, I got held up at the junction, and well, inadvertedly held up James as well, he he." "Oh, it's alright though." The two engines stopped for a while. "The Sheds are awfully quiet," Percy pointed out. "Yeah, both Thomas and Daisy are away." "Why was Daisy sent away anyways?" "The Fat Controller sent her to the Dieselworks for an overhaul and to prepare her for 'something new.'" "What does that mean?" "I've no idea, but the Fat Controller has plans for Daisy I can tell you." "Well, good night then. I need rest." "OK. Good night Percy." The two engines went to sleep with a lot in mind. Over the next few days, Percy worked hard. At first he found it a bit difficult to adapt to his new role on the branch line but gradually over time, he eventually began to feel more comfortable. Best of all, there were no more delays at any junctions. Meanwhile, on the new branch line, work was moving smoothly, but one day, there came exciting news. (treasure chest from Marion's shovel deposits on Thomas) "The treasure?" "Treasure!" "Treasure?" asked Alfie, Jack and Oliver. "I don't believe it!" cried the Fat Controller. "Well done Marion. You are a really useful Steam Shovel." Percy was shunting a goods train at Tidmouth when Duck raced in. "Hullo Duck. You're in a hurry," said Percy. "I have some exciting news! Marion found some Pirate's treasure!" "Where?" asked Percy. "At the construction of the new branch line. The Fat Controller's planning to give it to the museum." "That will be a nice addition," agreed Percy. Later, when Percy returned to Tidmouth with a passenger train, he saw the Fat Controller and his assistants carrying the treasure. "Uff, this is heavy. Luckily, I've had a full, somewhat healthy breakfast," said the Fat Controller. "C'mon lads, up the ramp." "Hullo Sir. I see you have the treasure." "Yes Percy, but sorry I can't talk, it's heavy you know." "I see." Percy's crew got out to help them. Percy's Fireman opened the door and the other four men brought it in safely and placed it carefully on his desk. "Well, I have to contact the museum first. Hopefully they'll be able to take it today. If not, I can leave it here overnight. It'll be safe in the safe. Right?" "Uh, yeah, OK Sir," said Percy's Driver. "We have to go now," added the Fireman and they went back to their engine. Later that night, Percy brought his last train down to Tidmouth. "Well today's been another busy day," he yawned. "Why don't we spend the night here?" "Yes of course," said his Driver. He shunted Annie and Clarabel into the Carriage Shed and puffed away to the Shed. "Oh well, look who's here," said Gordon. "Hullo Gordon. I have to spend the night here." "Very well then." Soon the engines were fast asleep. Later, Percy woke up to take the Mail Train. He took the Mail Train up to Arlesburgh. As he ran round his train, he noticed Ryan. "That's odd. Why is he here?" thought Percy. "Well, I have to get going anyways." Soon, Percy returned to Tidmouth Sheds, very tired. He yawned as his Driver parked him into his berth. But suddenly, there was a loud explosion! That woke Percy up! "What was that?" cried Emily. "I don't know. Everyone stay calm though," said Edward. "What was that noise?" asked Percy's Driver. "Sounded like an explosion to me," said the Fireman. "Let's go and investigate," said Percy. They did. As Percy reached the Station, he saw the Fat Controller's office was smashed and when his Driver and Fireman looked inside, they saw that the treasure was gone! "Someone must've taken it!" cried Percy. "But who?" "We must tell the Fat Controller," decided the Fireman. "Right. I'll contact him right away," said the Driver. The Fat Controller was fast asleep when he got the call. "Hullo," he answered drowsly. "What?! I'll be there right away!" He hurried from his room. "My beautiful office?! Who would do such a thing?!" "I don't know Sir, but the fact is the treasure is gone too!" cried Percy. "Oh dear. That's bad." Just then, Ryan puffed in. "Sir! Sir!" "What is it Ryan?" "Thomas has had an accident! He fell into the water whilst chasing a rail-boat and a pirate who had stolen the treasure!" "Pirate? Rail-boat? Who are they?" asked the Fat Controller. "Honestly Sir, I know very little about what has happened. All I know is that Thomas wanted to spend the night here just in case, but I didn't know why. So I wondered off thinking about it when suddenly a giant Pirate Ship comes towards me! I managed to stop it, but Thomas kept chasing the sailboat. When I arrived at the Harbour, I saw Thomas had fallen into the water, the sailboat had capsized and a sailor was on the boat. Luckily, Thomas' crew was fine and I've brought them here." Thomas' crew explained more about the railboat and the sailor. "I see . . " murmured the Fat Controller. "Well, Ryan, you must fetch Rocky so we can help Thomas out of the water and I'll send for Captain and the police to arrest the pirate." "Yes, Sir! To the Search and Rescue Centre!" "Thank you Percy for warning me about the explosion. Hopefully my office will be fixed soon . . . I'll have to get a temporary office if not that small old shed in the Yard, but you can go to the Shed and rest." "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." By morning, Thomas had been rescued from the water. The rail-boat was rescued too and the pirate was placed under arrest. Later that day, Percy met the Fat Controller again. "Hullo Sir. How's Thomas doing?" "Well, he'll need to go to the Steamworks to be repaired. Hopefully in time for the opening of the new Branch Line which will be very soon I hope. The pirate, also known as Sailor John will be taken away, but I'm planning to restore Skiff, the rail-boat and use him to give tours at Arlesburgh Harbour. I think he'll find that as a splendid idea. Also, the Pirate Ship has been rescued, with some damage, but we'll be able to fix it and put it on display again." "Well that's nice to hear!" "Thank you for looking after Thomas' Branch Line. There's been a lot of interesting events recently." "Yes indeed." "Luckily, Thomas will be repaired soon and the new Branch Line will be opening soon, so Thomas will be back soon enough." "Well, that's a relief. Thank you Sir. Good bye!" "Good bye Percy." Percy went off happily to rest still enjoying being in charge of Thomas' Branch Line, but looking forward to Thomas' return quite soon. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Emily *Stanley *Ryan *Diesel *Mavis *Marion *Annie and Clarabel *Jack *Alfie *Oliver (excavator) *Sir Topham Hatt *Henrietta (''non-speaking role) *Rocky (non-speaking role) *Daisy (mentioned) *Skiff (mentioned) *Sailor John (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Tidmouth *Ffarquhar *Elsbridge *Knapford *Arlesburgh Harbour (mentioned) *Harwick (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes